Like a family
by Saeshmea
Summary: Lionel find a baby not many time after Jonathan's death. Martha feels so bad, really sad, about his death. But the baby and Lionel take her back to her pretty smiles and her sweet look.


It was just some days after Jonathan's death, and some days before Martha accept to be the new senator. But it doesn't start with her, it starts with Lionel.

That morning he had to go to Smallville, and he was thinking in do a visit to Martha. He was being a little late to a meeting, and when the entrance gage opened, there was something on the road.  
L: Why are we stopping? (asked to his driver)  
The driver: There's something on the road, we can't continue, I will take it out.  
The driver went out the car, but he was taking so much time, so Lionel went out too.  
L: What's the matter? I'm being really late.  
The driver: I now boss, but... you have to see this...  
L: What is it? A bomb?  
The driver: not exactly...  
On the road there was a basket, and in it there was a baby sleeping.  
L: Oh crap! And what should I do whith this?  
The driver: Well, we should call the police...  
L: Oh not... not now... I'm being so late to the meeting... We'll taking IT and then I will do something...  
The driver: Ok Mr. Luthor, it's done.

When the meeting finished, Lionel met Martha by chance before go in the limousine.  
L: Goodmorning, Marha, how are you? (he said this really serious because Martha had lost Jonathan a few days before)  
M: Goodmoring. I'm fine, thanks. So, what are you doing here, in Smallville?  
L: Working.  
M: Oh. (she get sad)  
L: But I wanted to visit you then.  
M: And will you do that? (she smile)  
L: Well... I was thinking that... because we have met in chance now, we could have a coffee, and talk...  
M: It would be nice.  
They went in the car. Lionel asked the driver to take them to the Talon...  
The driver: And what will we do with that?  
L: With what?  
The driver: With the baby.  
L: Oh. Crap!  
M: Which baby?  
L: We found a baby in front my gage this morning.  
M: Oh my got. And where is he now?  
The driver: Is here... but I thing that's she, not he.  
M: Oh my god! (Martha took the baby on her arms) Have you already told about that?  
L: Not yet. I was being late.  
M: So let's go now.  
L: Right. Have you listen?  
The driver: I do, Mr. Luthor.

They took the baby to the hospital and the hospital called the police. Martha had felt in love about the baby. Lionel hadn't seen her as happy since Jonathan's death, so he asked to let them take care about her. The police agree his idea because take the baby to a foster home would be very complicated.  
M: What did they say? Do they know anything about the mother?  
L: They don't. And they said we can look after her while they investigate.  
M: Oh really?! (she was really happy)  
L: Yeah.

Not too much hours later, Clark arrived home and found her mum giving the milk to a baby, and Lionel Luthor assembling a cot. He was really atonished.  
C: Mum? Haven't you to told me anything?  
L: Hi, Clark!  
M: Oh. I have sweeter... Hello. Come on, come in (Clark came in and give a kiss on her mum's cheek)  
C: So... what's going on?  
M: This is Julie.  
C: Julie?  
M: Well, we called her Julie, 'cause we don't really no her name.  
C: Fine. But who's Julie, mum?  
M: Oh, yeah... Lionel found her. Nobody knows about her parents, and she's going to stay here until they found someone to take care of her.  
C: Are you sure of that?  
M: Why not?  
C: For nothing...  
Martha got up with the baby and say that she will take her to sleep in her room while Lionel didn't finish the cot.  
L: I'm sorry Clark. I know that maybe you didn't want that now, but I haven't see your mother as happy since...  
C: ... since my father's death. Yeah. You're right. She really seems to be happy. And she's smiling. I neither have seen her smiling since then.  
L: So you're not angry with me?  
C: No... I really couldn't... maybe she really needed something like that to forgot her sadness.

When Martha went downstairs, found Lionel and Clark sitting toghether in the sofa, speaking calmly...  
M: Are you hungry, guys?  
L: We are.  
C: We really are.  
M: Fine, so I will have the dinner made in fifteen minutes.  
But not many time latter, the police cnock the door. They told them that they already knew who were the baby's parents. The mother was Brenda Jefferson, and she dead when the baby born. The father was Peter Mackensi, but they haven't found him yet. They thouhg that maybe was her father who left her in front Lionel's mansion's gage, so they were now looking for other relatives.

At night the little Julie still at the Kent's, and Martha was teaching Lionel how to change diapers.  
L: Oh my god, this is really filthy!  
M: How changed Lex's diapers?  
L: Me not. We had servants to do that kind of things.  
M: Oh, dear... you lost the best moments of having a baby...  
L: Moments like what?  
An in that moment, Martha moved away because de baby was ipeeing/i, and she did on Lionel's shirt.  
L: Oh, crap!  
Martha started to laugh really laud. And clark, who had listened her from his room, went downstairs to see what was happening. He stayed in the middle of the stairs, he was happy to see hes mum smiling, and laughing again.

Julie was sleeping in the cot. Martha and Lionel were in the shed.  
L: It's time to go home. I will come tomorrow early. I really enjoyed the day.  
M: Me too. It's a shame that you have to go now...  
L: Well, I don't HAVE to go. But it's late and I supposed that it would be better to go home...  
M: You can pass the night here... (she said it lowly)  
L: What?  
M: Well... you have been here all the day, and it's too late to drive... you could sleep on the sofa...  
L: ... I could...  
M: ... or in the other side of my bed... (she blushed herself)  
L: I don't think it would be a good...  
M: Why don't we go in and discuss that inside...?

At midnight the baby wake up. She was crying, and the first who listened her was Clark. He didn't wanted her mum to wake up because she had already spend all the day with Julie, so he went fast to her room to take the baby and get her sleep, again. But when Clark opened the door he found out that... Lionel was sleeping there, too!  
His mum was sleeping in the bed, covered by the blanket, and Lionel was at the other side, sleeping on the blanket. He was dressed with the same clothes, so Clark got calmly because those mean that they hadn't done anything... Instead of that, Clark had forgotten that he had came to take the baby, and her mum finally woke up. He went out the room more faster than he went in.  
M: Oh, sweeter, what's the matter? Are you hungry? Let's go having some milk...  
Clark had gone to his room immediatly. He didn't want her mum to know that he had seen Lionel in the room, because perhappes she didn't want him to know it.

In the morning, when Lionel got up, Clark still in his room, but Martha weren't in hers. He went downstairs and found Martha and Julie sleeping in the sofa.  
When Martha woke up the house smelled of coffee and pancakes. Clark had got up, and he and Lionel had done the breakfast. But nobody had spoken about Lionel spending the night there...

After have breakfast, Martha and Lionel went on a walk with the baby. Becasue they hadn't a baby carriage, they went to the town with the baby on Martha's arms, and there, Lionel bought one.  
M: Lionel...  
L: yes?  
M: ... I know why I'm doing this, but... why are you as kind with this baby?  
L: well... firstly, because she make you happy, and I like that; and seconly, because somebody had left her in front of my gage, so, in some way, I'm responsible of her. (Martha smiled)

Before went back to the farm, they found a police agent who told them that they had found the baby's father dead. He had killed hisself and he had left a note which said that he could give nothing to the baby because he hadn't any money, so he let she to the richer man he knows. After that, but, the police agent said that they had also found the father's sister, so... the baby's aunt... and she seemed to want to take care of her.  
M: Oh... that's... great! (she said sad and happy at the same time) Do you listen that, Julie? your aunt is coming for you...  
The police agent: She is coming from an other state, so she will arrived late, maby this night...  
M: Great, we will invite her to have dinner with us...

In the car, going home... Martha was really sad.  
L: If you wanted, I could do that the baby stay with you...  
M: No! I want that... I love her... but she has a family, and I can't take her away from her family...

The baby's aunt was a woman not many years younger than Martha. She came with her husband. They were really nice.  
M: We called her Julie, because we didn't know her name.  
The aunt: Julie is a beutiful name.  
M: Thanks.  
The two women were speaking a long time.  
The aunt: I can't have babies, and I haven't the necessary money to adopt one, so when they called us and said if I wanted to take care of my nephew, I immediatly say yes.  
M: I understand you. My husband either couldn't, so I was really sad because I thought I would never can have a family. But one they we were found by Clark, my son, and now he's all my life. You will be a very happy familly.  
The aunt: Thanks.

When the family had gone.  
M: They will be really happy...  
L: And you?  
M: Well, I was very happy this days...  
L: I would like to make you happy for ever, Martha...  
M: Lionel, Jonathan had just dead, I can't...  
L: I know but, you know what I feel towards you...  
M: I know.  
L: So. Can't I be next to you in your sadness?  
M: My sadness finished when you put that baby in my arms, Lionel. But you could stay with me this night, because I will feel really lonely with that empty cot in my room...  
L: Will we both sleep down the blanket...  
M: Not so fast, Lionel... not so fast...

THE END


End file.
